Oh Those Two
by Running Down A Dream
Summary: This is a total AU story. It is told from an outside characters (someone I made up) POV into the life of Highschool teacher Callie Torres and senior student Arizona Robbins. The story starts at the beginning of Arizona's Senior Year. The beginning is a little slow but I promise it gets better and is worth it.
1. Moving

**CHAPTER 1**

I had been living in the same house in the same town for the first 16 years of my life. I didn't want to move. I had a great group of friends. I loved my school, my teacher's and everything about my home town. Now here I am across the country moving to the rainiest city in the universe. As we enter my new city I see the sign "Welcome to Seattle" and I feel sick. Who would ever want to live here?! It rains constantly! I swear there are only 5 days a year with sun. Who would ever choose to live their life under a constant cover of clouds and rain?

My mom got relocated here when her law firm decided they needed another lawyer out on the east coast. They paid for everything for us to move out here. Our 6 day journey, our new house, and everything we'll need to live comfortably. My family consists of me, my older brother Killian, my mom Charlie (short for Charlotte) and my dad Christopher.

We pull into what looks like a very fancy neighborhood. Nothing like what I'm used to back in PA. We lived in a pretty good sized house there. We lived in the up scale (if you can call it that) part of town. I don't know if I've ever seen houses this big in my life.

We pull into the driveway of our new home. As soon as dad parks the car, Killian and I jump out and run into the house. I start to walk around the downstairs as Killian runs upstairs and I am amazed at the size. I have definitely never seen a house this big. There are more rooms then I can count and that's just the first floor.

I make my way upstairs and find Killian trying to decide which bedroom he wants. Both are identical but one looks over the back yard and one the front.

"I can't decide!" he says in mock frustration. I walk over and look out the window.

"I'll make it easier for you" I say. "I like this view better then the street."

"Only because I'm the best big brother ever, I'll give you the room you want" he says.

"Oh like it really even matters to you. How often do you really plan on being here this year anyway?" I ask rolling my eyes as I walk into the other bedroom.

My brother is going to be a senior when school starts again next week and he has no trouble at all making friends. He was in the popular crowd back home but has friends from a bunch of other schools in the area as well. I, on the other hand, had my small group of friends who I only met because we played sports together. If I wasn't athletic…well…I'd be a total loner loser freak.

I played soccer and basketball by in my home town and I plan on, at least, trying out for them here. I have a feeling my new school is going to be about 10X the size of my old school. Who knows if I'll even come close to making the teams here?

I hear my parents yelling for Killian and me to come down and unpack our stuff from the car. The moving truck just pulled up and they'll need our help setting up our bedrooms and such.

My mom was so excited to move into a new fresh home. She is a lawyer by day but interior design is her true passion. She can't wait to start decorating the new house. Dad was a stay at home dad while my brother and I grew up, which is where my love of sports comes from. Once we started high school and could watch ourselves after school, he started a one man mowing and plowing business. He also worked part time at a garage back home but he's never wanted to do it seriously. He says turning it into his full time job would take all the fun out of it.

After everything's unloaded and set up it's coming on 10 o'clock. Everyone is exhausted so we each head up to our bedrooms and fall asleep in our new home.

Dad has already set Killian and me up at our local public high school Seattle High School. He told us we could choose wherever we wanted for high school. Because we couldn't finish in our home town both he and mom wanted us to be happy wherever we ended up in Seattle. We decided to stick together at public school.

Come Monday morning, Killian has already managed to make friends with almost every kind in the neighborhood. Lucky for me, my dad called the soccer coach at SHS and arranged for me to have a late tryout given the circumstances.


	2. Practice

**CHAPTER 2**

That Monday, after only living in this place for 2 days, I have my soccer tryouts. My bother drops me off at 8am at the SHS stadium and wished me good luck. Man, am I nervous! Not only do I not know anyone but I'm sure my pathetic soccer skills don't compare to the level at this school.

I make my way up to the coach and tell him my name.

"Keller Grey! We've been looking forward to you coming ever since your dad called. I'm coach Webber and this" he turns and opens up his hand at all the girls "is the 2012 Lady Huskies soccer team." He finishes with a huge smile. "I've heard a lot of good things about you Keller. We don't normally allow late tryouts but with your moving situation, and the tapes your dad sent me of your freshman year, I had to make an exception.

My face turns bright red. Oh god, what has my dad done? How did I not ever notice he was videotaping our games?

Thankfully Coach Webber doesn't seem to notice my blush. He pairs us off and puts me with a senior captain name Arizona. She's pretty with long blonde hair, blue eyes and she stands about 4 inches taller then me.

"I'm Arizona" she says.

"Keller" I respond quietly.

"Yeah I heard. Nice to meet you." She gives me what seems like a genuine smile. "You must be pretty good if Webber is letting you tryout late." I shake my head, way too embarrassed to talk. "Well, I guess we'll see won't we?" she gives me a little smirk. We start with volleys, and then move onto long balls, more passing, dribbling, then finally, to close out the day, shooting.

My shot is my best aspect. Not to be cocky but it's been compared to a rocket. I played right forward on Varsity my freshman year back in PA. Not that that is saying much considering the size of our school, but I still had the most goals (an assists, I'm not selfish) on our team.

Once we start shooting, I forget about everything else. All I focus on is the ball coming at me and where I want to place it in the back of the net. I don't miss once and by the time I finally pay attention, everyone is watching me, mouth open.

I blush, of course, and just stand there awkwardly until finally, Coach Webber claps his hands together and announces that's all for today.

As I walk over to my bag, Arizona catches up to me. "Well now I see why Webber was so keen on letting you try out. You rocked it Keller." I blush. "Hey listen; as it's the last week of vacation, I'm having a party at my house this Friday. You should come."

"Yeah, I'll think about it" I say knowing full well I have no intention of going to a crazy party with all underage kids where there will be alcohol and the chances of getting caught exceed 100%. She can hear the skepticism in my voice.

"I'm serious. It will be fun and give you a chance to meet some new people.

I smile at her sincerely. "I promise I'll think about it" I say again. She hands me a piece of paper with her phone number and address on it.

"Friday night. 8:00 sharp." She smiles and walks away.

My brother is there to pick me up and as soon as I get into the car he asks me how it went. I told him about shooting and he's not surprised. He is the one who compared my shot to a rocket. He then goes to the old standby, and asks if I made any new friends. I think about Arizona and her party and decide there is no harm in telling him about it.

"Oh yeah, I was invited too. We're totally going" he says like it's obvious.

"We'll see." I say and he drops it, thankfully.

The rest of the week flies by. I go to practice every morning at 8am and by Friday I know the name of every girl on the team, I've even made a couple friends. This boosts up my self esteem a little because every day when I get home at 1pm Killian has a bunch of people over swimming and hanging out.

On Friday I walk into my house and hear Killian calling me from the backyard. I walk out as he's getting out of the pool. He comes up to me, "so what do you think about tonight?" I don't pretend to forget about the party.


	3. Party

**CHAPTER 3**

"Yeah, I guess I'll go. You're still going right?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah of course! I'm pumped you're gonna come Keller. We're going to have so much fun." I give him a look. I know he knows exactly what my look says. "We don't have to drink to have fun Keller" he says rolling his eyes at me.

Later that night we're walking into Arizona's and I feel like I might throw up. This is not my scene at all. I feel awkward in my tight clothing and my hair keeps getting in my face. God only knows when the last time I had it straight and down was.

"What's up Keller?" my brother asks once we step inside.

"I don't know about this. Can't I just go home and read my book?" I ask putting my head down.

"You can do whatever you want Keller. You're 16 years old. If you don't want to be here I'm not going to force you to stay." He means in sincerely. He really is the best big brother ever. "But, if you leave now you're going to disappoint the soccer girls who are waving you over." I turn around and they're all smiling and waving for me to join them.

Killian bends down and whispers in my ear. "Live a little, kid. It's ok to have fun." I push him away playfully and walk over to my teammates.

Other then Christina, who is a fellow sophomore who was on varsity last year, it is all upper classmen.

Arizona walks over and looks surprised. "I can honestly say I didn't expect to see you here." I blush. "Want something to drink?" she asks.

"Coke is fine." I say quietly. Arizona grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"It's a party Keller! Let loose a little!" We walk over to the drinks together. I don't really have a choice because she is still holding my arm.

She looks right into my eyes as she says "Keller. Not to be blunt but it's a huge deal that you're here tonight. Very rarely are under classmen ever invited to the upper classmen parties. But, because of how smart I hear you are and the fact that you will be on Varsity, if not starting, these people are going to be your friends. You need to loosen up and remember that we included you because we wanted to, not because we had to."

I am looking at her half with shock on my face and half with admiration. I've never met someone who really tells it like it is. And also she makes a very good point. As I am in 90% of upper classmen classes and will be playing solely on varsity, these will be my friends.

I've decided to go ahead and enjoy myself just like Arizona said. Honestly, what do I have to lose?

"You're right" I say to her. "Sorry for being such a downer. Let's go join the party."

I would love to tell you that after my talk with Arizona I became the life of the party and everyone knew my name after that night…but let's be realistic. I went back to the soccer group and talked to them for the rest of the night. No I didn't drink or become the life of the party, but I had a lot more fun then I ever though possible.

Late that night my brother and I finally made our way home. We were both exhausted and fell asleep right as soon as our heads hit our pillows.

We woke up late Saturday morning to see our parents sitting at the kitchen table as we made it down the steps. They asked about our night and because we have nothing to hide we tell them everything. I scold my dad about videotaping without my knowledge, but forgive him very quickly. If it wasn't for him I would be that loner loser freak we talked about earlier.

My family and I spent the rest of the weekend hanging out around the house together. We knew once school started on Monday morning there wouldn't be much time for family bonding. My mom also starts work on Monday and dad is going to start hanging up flyers for his lawn mowing business.


	4. First Day

**CHAPTER 4**

With my first day of school come all the nerves I felt before walking into Arizona's but multiplied by 100. Killian drives us to school and just walking through the parking lot he says hey to people I've never even seen before. Well that's Killian for you. He can tell I'm nervous, so before we walk inside he pulls me out of the way of the doors.

"Hey. Listen to me Keller. I know how nervous you are but you're not alone. I'll be here all day everyday with you. And hey, who knows, we might have a couple classes together because my little sister is a brainiac. Just relax. You have your soccer girls and me and if you need me at all just shoot me a text. I really think we're going to like it here Keller." He gives me a hug and we walk into the building.

At my old school, we got our schedules during the summer so by the time the first day came around you knew which classes were going to be great and which were going to suck. Here, you get a postcard in the mail with your homeroom classroom number on it. No teacher, no subject, just a 3 digit number.

Killian and I each find our separate homerooms and say good bye for, what I hope is, just the time being. As I walk into class I let out a sigh of relief. There is Arizona sitting at a lab table staring off into space. I go and sit down next to her waiting for her to realize my presence. I wait another minute before I tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey! AP bio as a sophomore? I am impressed Keller" she says, giving me a friendly push.

"Yeah, well…" I trail off. "I'm just glad someone I know is in this class. Maybe I'll get lucky and have at least one person I know in all of my classes."

"It's not a bad thing to make new friends Keller" she sighs while giving me a look.

"I know it's not bad. I'm just God awful at it. I never know what to say and am awful at starting random conversations with people I don't know. Killian got that gene in our family. I swear he already knows half the school and it's only the first day."

"We'll I guess I can teach you" she wants to say more but the teacher stands up and starts handing out schedules. After Arizona gets hers we compare. We have this class, team sports, and lunch together. At least it's something. My schedule suits me perfectly, especially my 8th period study hall. Major score there.

After homeroom I head to my mandatory 10th grade health class. I'm pleased to see Christina (the other sophomore on varsity) walk in the door. She sees me and sits down. 2 for 2.

AP English is next. Another period made up of solely upper classmen. I see a couple soccer girls. 3 for 3.

Team Sports follows English which not only do I have with Arizona but Killian is in my class too! This will be my favorite class for sure. You have to have at least 2 Varsity letters to be in it so I guess it's my dad to the rescue again. I'm sure he knew I would love this class and made sure the office knew I had lettered in both sports I played last year.

Lunch is next and thankfully I have that with my friends. Lunch is the one period I was most worried about. Sitting all alone in a cafeteria built for 600, not my cup of tea. But thankfully I don't have to worry about that at all.

Geography comes next; again I have this with a couple varsity girls. This was another good class to have with a couple friends. Geography is taught by a junior high teacher so it's a long walk and without them I was sure to get lost.

6th period is physics, gross, but good news, Killian is in this class with me. I'm sure he is just as happy about this as I am. Neither of us are the best at math so the fact that we can work together is really going to help us get good grades.

Walking into 7th period I'm feeling good, 7 for 7 so far, including lunch. What could possibly ruin my day now? As I enter the class room I don't see one familiar face. Not only that, the class only has about 9 kids and it seems like they all already know each other. Great. My heart drops. Calculus is the next step in my math journey so there is no way I can drop it and pick up something else. I already wasn't looking forward to it because of my issue with Math. I choose an empty seat towards the front where everyone else is sitting. Sitting in the back here would look sketchy with how few students there are. The teacher walks in and introduces herself as Callie Torres. She strikes me as the kind of teach you don't want to get on the wrong side of, but being on the right side of can only mean good things. She has long wavy brown hair, her teeth are whiter then snow, and her skin is crazy tan. She looks young, maybe 25, and I think to myself maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

8th period is my study hall which is run by the computer teacher, Mrs. Altman. Again, I don't have any friends in this class but that is probably a good thing. With my course load and soccer I want to actually get homework done in here. When there is 5 minutes left of class I ask Mrs. Altman if I can take my stuff to my locker. I pass Ms. Torres's room and notice its dark inside. I try the door and it's locked. I wonder to myself where she is. I quickly think about the location of my locker and thankfully I've gone the right way. My locker is right near Ms. Torres's room. All thoughts of my physics teacher vanish as I remember my first soccer game is today


	5. Tournament

**CHAPTER 5**

Every year my school holds a kick off tournament for boys and girls soccer. There are 8 teams total, 4 boys and 4 girls. Our first game is today against Seneca Valley and I am beyond pumped. Coach Webber told me yesterday that I would be starting at right forward on varsity. Arizona plays left and after he saw how well we work together last week, he put me in over a 3 year starting senior. She still starts but there is a little animosity because a sophomore took her spot.

The game starts at 4 and I was shocked to see how many people were in the stands. Back at my old school we were lucky if the girls' parents showed up for games. Students, teachers, even members of the community were sitting waiting for the game to start. Normally one would think this would make me nervous, but playing for this many people just pumped me up even more.

During warm ups I couldn't miss the back of the net. I looked into the stands and saw my brother, mom, and dad (with his camera) waving at me. I smile and give a quick wave back before running over to then bench to wait for the anthem and our name announcement.

It was no surprise that we shut out Seneca Valley. We ended up winning 4-0. Arizona and I each had 2 goals a piece. As we walked across the field after the game I saw Ms. Torres leaning on the fence. We made eye contact; she winked at me, smiled, and then walked away. I don't give it a second thought as I see my parents and brother walking up to me. They congratulate me as we head to the car.

"I can't believe how many people were there!" I say.

"Keller, do you know anything about the team you're playing for?" Killian asks.

"Um…" I say. "What's to know?"

"They are 3 time defending state champs! Soccer is a huge deal in this city. You're the starting forward! How did you not know?!" he say exasperated.

"I don't know! I guess I've never had to deal with that. We weren't exactly all stars back in PA. We were lucky to make it to the playoffs last year, considering it was the first time in like 7 years!" I say my voice rising. I look out the window to avoid yelling any more. Wow, 3 time defending state champs. That could be me this year. If Arizona and I keep playing well together, I could be a state champion.

That night I fall asleep instantly and dream about scoring the winning goal in the state championship game. Everyone lifts me up and as I look into the crowd I see Ms. Torres again. She winks, smiles, and walks off. My teammates put me down and this time I walk after her. I catch up to her at her car and see a blond head sitting in the front seat. The back of that head looks so familiar. It takes me a second before I realize it's Arizona. But what is she doing in Ms. Torres' car? I pull her shoulder until she is facing me. I start to ask her what's going on… and suddenly I hear a loud garbage truck outside my window which wakes me up with a start. I fall back to sleep at once and completely forget the dream by the time I wake up for school.

The championship game is that Saturday. We play at 7pm which is awesome because the game will be held under the lights at our stadium. It's always fun to play at night especially with the big crowd SHS gets at their soccer games.

We win the championship game 3 to 1 over the South Central Vikings. I had one goal and assisted the other 2. It was a hard game and was 0-0 until the second half. We were able to pull back with 3 goals after being down 1 with only 20 minutes left in the game.

It's always great to start off the season with a championship and now I am fully ready for the actual season to start.


	6. Calc Teacher

**CHAPTER 6**

The next few weeks of school fly by. With my course load plus soccer I am exhausted by the time I finally make it to bed every night. My brother was right (of course) I really do like it here. I'm getting as close to the girls on my team here in just a few weeks, as I was back in PA. School is hard but having my friends and brother in my classes make everything great.

The only class I seem to be having trouble with is Calc. For a couple weeks now I have been going to Ms. Torres's room during my 8th period study hall to get extra help. I figured out why her room was locked on the first day too.

I feel really bad but she has assured me she's a teacher and it's her job. Asking her for extra help was very nerve wracking. I never had to do it back in PA; everything just came so natural for me. Not only that, Ms. Torres gives off a very intimidating vibe that makes her very unapproachable especially to little scaredy cats like me.

…3 weeks ago…

"Ms. Torres, can I ask you something?" I'm standing at the back of the classroom while she wipes the white boards clean from our confusing lesson today.

"Of course Keller, what can I help you with?" she says turning around to face me.

"Well…um…I don't really understand this chapter and I've been staying up late every night trying to figure out how to do the problems but I just cant get it, and I know it isn't that difficult but I can't see to grasp the concept of how to get from one part of the problem to the next." This entire sentence comes out in one breath. Great.

"Relax Keller. I was wondering when you were finally going to ask for help. I see you everyday, trying to keep up. If you didn't ask soon I was going to start worrying about your grade." I can tell by her tone that she really is concerned about me. "Do you have a study hall?"

"Yeah, it's right now with Mrs. Altman" I say.

"Well lucky for you my prep period is 8th so it looks like you'll get the help you need" she replies.

"But, you're never here. I see your room dark and locked when I go to my locker everyday."

"I usually leave school. I am here for AM detention so I can leave early if I so choose" she says with a smile. I feel like I am missing a joke or something.

"I can come in early then. So you don't have to stay late with me." I mumble quietly.

"Keller I'm a teacher. It is my job to help my students when they need it no matter what it involves."

…present day…

So here we are, 3 weeks later, and I'm still getting help. I'm pretty much a master at Calc now, all thanks to Ms. Torres. You would think I would be back in study hall working on all my other homework, but for some reason, I don't want to go back.

Ms. Torres was nice enough to give me a permanent pass so I don't have to check in with Mrs. Altman every day, and I can come straight here.

Now that I actually understand calc, Ms. Torres has been helping me with my AP Bio work and my physics too. She is certified in all 3 as well as general science. With school and soccer all my classes are starting to get to me and the homework is becoming unbearable at night. I don't think I would be passing a single subject (except Team Sports) if it wasn't for my awesome Calc teacher.

Sometimes we take breaks from all the work and we talk about different things like, my life in PA including soccer and basketball and my friends and my brother. I found out that she is the head girl's basketball coach so a lot of our conversations have been about the upcoming season. She tells me about playing soccer in college and how in her junior year her team made it to Elite 8. She was the starting right forward her sophomore, junior, and senior years after almost quitting her freshman year for hating it so much. She tells me about her time in high school and how much it's changed from only 6 years ago when she graduated from SHS.

I have started to look at her as more of a coach figure these last few weeks instead of a teacher, even though she isn't, and may never be.


	7. Personal Stories

**CHAPTER 7 – Personal Stories**

Soccer has been going great. Arizona and I seem to have ESP with each other on the field. We always know where the other is and will be. We have beaten every team we've played by at least 3 goals. Our biggest game of the year (until playoffs) is coming up next Tuesday against Villa Maria Academy. They are an all girl's Catholic school who recruit like no other (except maybe MPS, another Catholic school in the area.) I have been a nervous wreck thinking about the game.

All day on Tuesday I have felt butterflies in my stomach. I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. Being a sophomore starting on Varsity has put a lot of pressure on me. Arizona and Killian have been trying to calm me down all day with no success.

I walk into 7th period and feel like I may faint. Thankfully Ms. Torres is giving us a work day to catch up on things instead of teaching us something new.

"Keller, will you come back here please?" I hear Ms. Torres call from the back of the room. I walk back and once I make it to her desk I stumble feeling very faint.

"Are you ok?" she asks, worry in her tone.

"Um…yeah I think so." I say steadying myself against her desk. "Sorry, my nerves about tonight are getting to me."

"I'll bet. Big game tonight. How about we take a day off from tutoring during 8th?" she suggests.

"Ok" I say and I can hear the relief but also sadness in my voice.

"Good luck today. I'll be watching" she says.

I walk back to my desk and mope. Why am I upset? I don't have tutoring today and I could really use the break. I can't pinpoint the reason I'm upset until I'm sitting in 8th period alone and bored.

Mrs. Altman comes over to where I'm sitting and tells me Ms. Torres called. I give her a quizzical look.

"She wants to know why you didn't report to her room at the beginning of class. You should go check in with her" she says. Mrs. Altman might be the most kind-hearted person I know. She is genuinely nice ALL the time.

"Oh…Ok" I say packing up my things. There is still 30 minutes left in 8th but I might as well take my stuff in case I don't come back here.

I walk into Ms. Torres's room where she is sitting at her desk looking down.

"Um…" I say to get her attention.

"Hey Keller. I figured you didn't skip" she smiles. "But why didn't you check in?"

"Well you said we weren't having tutoring today so I just went back to my study hall."

"Ahh I see. Well you can still come to my room regardless if we have tutoring. Come sit." She motions to the chair I always sit in that is located right next to her desk.

We start to talk, the conversation flowing easily between us. She asks if there is anyone special in my life right now. I blush knowing she means a boyfriend. She can tell there isn't and asks why.

"I guess I just haven't found anyone. Plus my schedule doesn't help. I haven't gone out since before school started. Arizona had a party I went to, but that's it." I smile as I say Arizona's name. She has become my closest friend and I honestly don't know how I would have survived the move and new school without her. Now that I am actually thinking about it though, I don't actually know much about her. I know she is an only child but other then the party when her parents were gone I haven't been back to her house, although she has spent the night at my house on multiple occasions since school started. I realize I know nothing about her past either. I'm interrupted by Ms. Torres's voice.

"Arizona Robbins?" she asks.

How many people are named Arizona in this state let alone this school I think to myself but just answer with a head nod.

"I didn't realize there were under classmen at her party. Usually the first party of the year is for upper classmen only. I remember having that party at my house before my senior year…" she drifts off and I can tell by her face she is remembering the party.

"We have a few classes together and soccer too, so we've gotten pretty close. We hang out pretty often after soccer and on the weekends." As I say this, it looks as though this information is nothing new to Ms. Torres. I can't place what is going on. Talking about Arizona I cannot hide the admiration in my voice or face. "Do you know her? Did you ever have her in class?"

"No, never in class. But I have known Arizona for a long time" Then it clicks. Arizona plays basketball and Ms. Torres is the coach.

"Oh right, basketball." I say.

We continue to talk and the conversation starts getting a little deeper. Ms. Torres is telling me about her now ex-boyfriend Mike. She tells me that they broke up in the middle of last March after being together for about 4 years. They had been broken up a few times during that 4 year period for different reasons, but last March she ended it for good. Just as I'm about to ask her why, Arizona walks in.

"Hey coach. Hey Keller" she says walking into the room. "What's up?"

I look at Ms. Torres to answer. "Just talking about the big game tonight. Are you ready?" she asks.

That's weird. We hadn't talked about the game since last period. Maybe Ms. Torres hasn't told anyone else about her ex-boyfriend, at least not any of her student or athletes. I wonder why she told me. She didn't act like it was a big deal. We were talking like friends. But that's just it. She is not my friend. She's my teacher, and hopefully future coach. We probably shouldn't be talking like we were, about her personal life and all that. But she brought it up, not me. My inner monologue is interrupted as I hear my name being called.

"Keller? Hello Keller? Do you want to come?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, what? Come where?" I asked back really confused.

"To the locker room, to hang out before we get dressed for the game."

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll catch up." I say. She nods at me, smiles at Ms. Torres, and walks out of the room.

"Well I guess I have to go." I say to Ms. Torres. She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes like normal. Why is that? I can't seem to figure her out.

"Good luck tonight Keller. I know you'll be great. I'll be there watching." I smile and turn to walk out of the room. Once I get to the door I turn and look back at Ms. Torres, whose head is down looking at the work on her desk.

She looks up when she doesn't hear the door open. "Do you need something else Keller?"

"No, I'm good. I just" I pause, I want to know why she lied to Arizona but this isn't the time. If she didn't want to talk about it then she probably doesn't want to now either. I respond with "never mind." I smile. She nods and looks back down at her work as I walk out of her room.


	8. Big Game

**CHAPTER 8 – Big Game #1**

I meet up with Arizona and about half of the team in the locker room. It's me and all seniors. Most of the seniors on the team are the smartest girls in their grade. They all took the hard and required courses in the first 3 years so their senior year is a complete blow off. I'm just lucky enough to have a study hall 8th period.

We just sit and relax and talk. The game isn't until 4:30pm and it's not yet 2:30 so we have time to hang out and chill. One girl asks how I got out of tutoring with Torres to come down.

I explain how she could tell I was nervous about the game and offered to take a break today. By the way they react I guess it's a big deal that I got out of work with Ms. Torres. The girls start to talk about her like she is a slave driver. I admit during class she is really strict but she is still a really great teacher and I like her a lot. I don't mention that I think she is nice, fun even, but let the senior girls do their bashing. I notice, during this discussion about Ms. Torres, that Arizona has excluded herself. She hasn't said one word since the conversation started. She is doing a great job of occupying herself with her cell phone to avoid having to say anything. Again I realize to myself that, besides knowing her birthday is March 23 and she has no siblings, I know very little about Arizona Robbins.

The conversation moves on and Arizona joins in like she has been apart of it the entire time. After a while we get dressed and head out to warm up. At half time the score is 3 to 0 we are losing. We've had about a million opportunities to score but just haven't been able to capitalize on them yet. One thing I hate to do is blame goalies but this time it's different. Our first string goalie caught the ball that shot at her, then let it slip between her arms, roll down her body, and out to a girl who was following the shot. She got the rebound and put it in to the back of the net.

The second goal was pure skill. There best player took a crazy shot from out past the 18 into the upper right hand corner. I have to give her props, it was an amazing shot.

There third goal was again goalie mistake. Our goalie picked up the ball that rolled to her from a week shot. Went to bounce it before punting it and hit it off her shoe and then some how kicked it back into the net. An own goal. That should never happen in varsity soccer.

So it's halftime now and our team is down, way down. Our coach tries to give us a pep talk but it just doesn't bring anyone up. We make our run across the field and I see Arizona stop for a moment and talk to Ms. Torres, who is standing on the fence, before catching back up to the team. I wonder to myself what that was about?

We get into our huddle before the kick off to start the second half. Arizona has a new fire inside of her.

"Guys, this is our game. Yes we've made some stupid mistakes on both ends of the field but this is our time to prove that we are the three time defending state champs and come out of this game with a victory. We're not going to let the little Villa Maria Victors get the best of us. We're the better team and we both know it. Let's go out there and kick some ass!" We all give a little cheer but I can just tell our hearts are not in it.

It's our kick off and the center middies send it down my side of the field. I'm able to beat my defender with my signature move and I'm dribbling closer and closer to the end line. Once I get as far as I can go I cross the ball into the box right outside the 6, right where Arizona is standing. She comes in contact with the ball knocking it into the back of the net! A minute into the second half and we score. Our team is pumped up now and we can see the deflated looks of the Victors as we walk back to our side of the field.

Now it's their turn for a kick off. Arizona and I stand on opposite sides of the middle circle ready to sprint in as soon as the ball is touched. Our sprint pays off as we win the ball from the other team's miscommunication. Arizona has it about 10 yards away from the 18. I'm running parallel to her as she comes up to the center defensemen. She passes to me, runs behind that defender as she turns towards me, and I pass the ball back before she knows what happened. Arizona has one girl to beat now.

She makes her move and gets by the sweeper tapping the ball into the side of the net where the goalie has no chance of getting to. Score! 3 minutes down the score is now 2 to 3 with the Victors ahead by 1.

The rest of the game is a fierce back and forth battle. Thankfully our goalie is able to hold her own, and doesn't let anymore balls past her. The Victors goalie, however, is the same way. The final score after our 80 minute game is 2 to 3. We lost by one.

We played hard but fell short. Coach Webber is happy and sad all at once. In the after game speech he tells us how proud he is of how we picked ourselves up in the second half. But goes on to say that we need to be able to play like that for an entire game if we want to become state champs again. I couldn't agree with him more.

As I'm walking across the field I see Arizona waving to Ms. Torres. I look and she gives me a wave too which I answer with a big smile. I separate from Arizona when I see my parents and walk over to them. They each give me a hug along with Killian telling me what a great game I had.

We walk out to the car and head home. By the time my head hits my pillow that night I am exhausted and asleep within minutes.


	9. Playoffs

**CHAPTER 9 – Playoffs**

Again the next few weeks of school fly by. Halloween was last Friday and it was awesome. Some of the girls on the soccer team invited me to dress up with them. We went as the cast of Harry Potter, I was Professor McGonagall. We had an assembly at the end of the day for a costume contest. We won the best group category and we each got a 10 dollar gift card to Wal-mart which is pretty legit considering.

Ms. Torres has continued to tutor me everyday during 8th. It's not so much as tutoring as a review of everything I learned in my major classes. She explains everything so much better then my actual teachers and I can understand everything so much easier after going over it with her everyday. There is no question about it. I am enjoying Calc more then I ever thought possible. It might be my favorite class (with the exception of Team Sports that is).

We finished our regular soccer season with the title of region champions. It's not much of a feat considering we beat each team in our region my 3 or more goals each time we played them, but it's always nice to be the champions.

Being region champs we play the easiest team in the first round of play offs which was the team we beat in our Kickoff Championship game, the South Central Vikings. We pulled that win out easily with a 4-0 defeat. With that win, we now play Villa for a chance to make it to the District 10 championship game.

The game is this Thursday and by the time it rolls around I find I am not really that nervous. I'm feeling good, confident. Our team has gotten better and better as the season progressed. The game is held at a mutual location; in this case it's the stadium at Washington State University.

We get to the field and everyone is already changed into their uniforms so we start warming up right away.

At half time the score is tied 0-0 and I am pissed off and worked up. My girl has been holding my jersey and talking smack the entire first half. I tried telling the ref about it but she's a senior and smart about not holding or anything when the ref happens to be looking our way. She has accomplished her goal, though, and has gotten inside my head.

The girls can see I'm upset and pissed and all of them try to talk me out of it. Even after talking to Arizona I still can't shake it.

Before the second half starts we take our job across the field. Ms. Torres is standing on the fence again, but this time when I look at her I see her making eye contact with me. She mouths to me to take a deep breath and relax. I stop and do just that. I look at her again and she is giving me her best smile. The one that shows her pearly white teeth and reaches all the way to here eyes. "Just relax and keep playing hard. I'll be here watching." She mouths to me again. I turn around smiling to myself. I catch up to the team and they can see the change in my attitude. Arizona just smiles and I feel like she knows that Ms. Torres talked to me. I didn't think anyone noticed our exchange but maybe Arizona did? I tell the rest of the team it was there talks that have brought me up. They accept that explanation and the 2nd half starts up. I'm ready to play and really pretty damn great.

With only a minute left the score is still 0-0. We have a corner kick and I am standing at the top of the 18 waiting for Arizona to give the go ahead for me to make my run. I sneak a glance at Ms. Torres. She smiles and winks. I turn back just in time to see Arizona raising her arm to send the ball in.

I make my run right into the middle of the goal and see the ball flying right toward my head. I jump up at just the right time and my forehead connects with the ball sending it at the goal.

The goalie made her move and was able to slap the ball away with her palm before it got past her. The seconds were counting down. I see Margo running up from her spot at the tip of the arc and blast the ball into the back of the net. The buzzer goes off but I don't hear it over the screaming of everyone on my team. We won the game! Everyone runs over to Margo to hug her, me included. She looks right at me and says "That was all you Keller. Way to go." I smile and give her a tight squeeze.


	10. Something Different

**CHAPTER 10 – Something Different**

Afterwards we shake hands and take off our stuff Coach Webber talks to us. He tells us how proud he is. How much heart we have and how happy he is that we left it all on the field. He tells us to have a good night but to start mentally preparing for our game on Saturday for the D-10 championship.

As I am walking back across the field with Arizona I see Ms. Torres on the fence. "Thank you" I mouth to her. "Anytime" she mouths back.

I walk over to my mom, dad and brother as once again Arizona slips away. I think in the back of my head that I've never seen her walk to her parents but just assume they leave before or after me and my family. After my parents congratulate me and give me a hug I tell them I want to ride the bus home with the rest of the team. They agree and I say good bye.

The bus ride home was crazy! I can't believe we actually won. Arizona is screaming about a sleepover at her house tonight. I send my mom a text asking for permission and she says yes.

Once we get to Arizona's, she was nice enough to take me in her car, we spend the rest of the night hanging out, watching movies, and eating. I fall asleep on the couch during the middle of She's The Man. I specifically sat here when we arrived, knowing I wouldn't want to sleep on the floor.

I wake up the next morning at 6:30am to find Arizona not only sleeping on the couch but spooning me. Not just spooning me but arm and hand under my shirt spooning me. I know Killian will be up so I text him asking him to come pick me up.

I feel Arizona stir behind me. Should I be weirded out by the fact that Arizona's arm is wrapped around me? I mean I guess there that just might be the most comfortable place for it…but then why is it under my shirt. I get a response from my brother saying he will be here in a few minutes. I nudge Arizona a little until she wakes up. I tell her I'm leaving and she nods in response laying her head back down and immediately falling back to sleep. I grab my bag and run outside just as Killian is pulling up.

That day in school Arizona doesn't say anything to me about the night before. We talk about the game and the upcoming game against MPS but nothing about our strange sleeping arrangements. I, however, can't seem to let it go as easily. Why did she get up on the couch with me in the first place? She has a bed less then 10 feet away. And, if she was really too tired to walk to her room why didn't she just ask me to move? It would have been different if she was over my clothes but I had a hoodie on and she went under that and my t-shirt. Our legs were also intertwined, her thigh pressed between my legs. I just can't seem to let it go. Then it hits me, I'll talk to Ms. Torres about it.

The rest of the day seems to go by so slow. 7th period seemed like an eternity. She was right in front of my face but I couldn't talk to her yet. Finally the bell rings. I run to my locker and back into Ms. Torres's room before she has even finished wiping off the white board. I shut the door behind me.

"Before we start work today can I talk to you about something?" I flash back to months ago when I was scared to ask for extra help on my work. Now, I'm asking for life advise and I am far from nervous.

"Of course" she says walking back to her desk. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind." She motions to my chair.

"Ok. So, Arizona had a sleepover last night to celebrate our win. It was so much fun, we watched TV and ate and talked and just had a good time. It was getting late and I was swamped so I fell asleep on the couch. Some other girls were on the floor and the other couches around as well. I woke up this morning at 6:30 and Arizona was lying on the couch with me." I stop. I don't really know how to go on from here. Maybe I am a little bit nervous.

"Is that all?" she questions. I can tell she doesn't get it. How would she? I have yet to tell her the biggest part of it.

"Um…no." I say but still struggle with how to continue. "Well I woke up this morning and Arizona was like…wrapped around me. Like holding on to me. And I had a hoodie and sweats on, and her had was on my stomach." I finish quickly.

"I see." She doesn't say anything more. I give her a couple minutes but when she doesn't respond I give her a little nudge.

"What? What are you thinking?" I try to remain calm. She is still my teacher after all.

"Ok. First off you know what we talk about cannot leave this room right? Not just today but what we've talked about in the past and anything we may talk about in the future. Everything is strictly between you and me."

"Yeah of course. I haven't told anyone anything!" I explain. I have gone out of my way to show people that we have a purely a student teacher relationship. She must know that.

"Relax, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to say it so we both just aren't assuming. What do you think about Arizona, Keller?" she asks.

"She's my best friend. She knows the most about me, well except for you." I motion to her. "We play so well together and I really like talking to her and hanging out with her. Why?"

"Let me start by telling you a little about Arizona and my past together" she begins. I can tell a story is coming.


	11. The Past

**CHAPTER 11 – The Past**

"I have known Arizona for almost 9 years. My freshman year of high school here at Seattle was Arizona's 3rd grade year down in one of the elementary schools. That year her dad started bringing her to our soccer and basketball games. By the beginning of the basketball season she already knew all the girls on the soccer team. The girls who would continue onto basketball approached her dad about her becoming a manager, so to speak.

"The girl's basketball coach back then was David Peters. He was a grouchy old man who wouldn't listen to anyone about anything, so we knew we couldn't just come right out and ask him about Arizona. He was a retired teacher who didn't have any family or friends or anything except for this team. Now, yes he was mean and old, but he knew basketball like no one else. Year after year our team went deep into playoffs.

"We had it all figured out. Again, we knew if we just asked him out right he would say no way. So, one day before preseason we sent little 9 year old Arizona into the gym to start shooting around. Peters was always early and saw Arizona shooting. She went over to him and started doing what every 3rd grader does, telling him about her day and what she did. Our plan worked. Peter completely melted and when we asked if she could be our manager, he agreed.

"She was too small yet to actually do anything but fill our water bottles, but she was a really good little kid. She wanted to learn the sport. She had the determination I've never seen in someone so young. That year Arizona came to all of our practices and games. Peters even talked to her dad about letting her ride the bus to away games.

"From that point on she was like my little sister. As I was going through high school she was making her way through elementary school. By my senior year she was a 6th grader and actually playing, and beating, a lot of the girls on our team. Whenever we needed an extra person for a drill or a scrimmage she was there. By the time she was in 6h grade she was better then our entire JV team.

"I was closer to Arizona then anyone on either team. We just had this bond between us. I knew a lot about Arizona's life that no one else, besides Peters, knew. He was like a grandfather to her and the two of them were adorable to watch. Anyway, my senior year of basketball was amazing. We made it to the state championship game. We ended up losing in overtime but the experience of it was more then I could have ever asked for, and Arizona was right there with us taking it all in. The next year Arizona was starting 7th grade and even though she acted excited, I could tell how nervous she was, especially because I wouldn't be there anymore. I had gotten both a soccer and academic scholarship at Washington State University.

"I had approached Peters about helping coach the basketball team come winter and he agreed. I think in part because he knew what a big part of Arizona's life I had become and he didn't want her to lose that. But mainly, it was because his previous JV coach had moved very unexpectedly that fall. Arizona was still only in 7th grade so that year again she managed the basketball team. I was in charge of the JV team that year and I was really proud when we our season ended with a 17-1 record. Not only did it show that I was capable, but it felt really good to know that I taught those girls things they didn't know before I came into the picture.

"That June, Peters passed away and Arizona took it harder then anyone. Peters taught her everything she knew about basketball. She was waiting for the day when she got to suit up and finally play for him. Not only that, her mom was getting sicker and sicker. She had ovarian cancer and after being in remission it came back full swing during her 7th grade year. That summer her mother also died, leaving Arizona all alone and completely broken.

"I still worry to this day what would have come of that little girl if she didn't have me to lean on. I told you that I knew her better then almost anyone so that summer instead of getting pumped for my freshman year of college I helped a little girl get over the most painful thing I can imagine. After her mother's death her father became detached. He worked all the time and was not there for Arizona when she needed him most.

"I understand that he had just lost the love of his life, but Arizona lost her mom. That summer she spent a lot of time at my new apartment. She didn't know it, but I had looked into getting Peter's coaching job. I had gone to see the athletic director and principal and applied for the job. They were skeptical to give it to a sophomore in college but they already knew me and could tell how much heart and soul I would put into the team if I got it. They knew I wouldn't take the job lightly, and for the past 5 years I have given everything I could to the program.

"After I found out, I told Arizona first. She was ecstatic. She stayed on as the manager her 8th grade year, but by this time she was practicing with my Varsity team daily. No one would ever know she wasn't a part of the team, except when it came to games. I could see how hard it was for her though, coming into the gym everyday and not seeing Peters. It really shook her up. She put all of her energy and dedication into basketball that season.

"Her freshman year of high school, to no one's surprise, she started Varsity for me. I think it was the first time a 9th grader started and no one had any questions about it. Arizona dominated that year. She wasn't like all of the other under classmen who play varsity. She wasn't scared because she had been playing against girls who were older then her for 6 years already. But the main reason I think Arizona brought so much to the team that year was because of her hunger for winning. As you very well know, Keller, basketball season is long. It goes through 3 major holidays and that's just the first 2 months of the season. By the time girls get to their senior year they are just going through the motions. Yes they want to win but it's not like it was those first couple years.

"But here was this 9th grader who wanted to prove who she was. Who wanted to win for her old and new coaches and who gave 100% of herself every second she was in that gym. Now here were are, 3 years later. We've made it to the semi finals of the state championship the past 3 years and I would love to win this year. It would mean so much for her to win a state championship her senior year for Peters" she finished. I can see the excitement in her eyes about this upcoming season.

Wow. That is a lot to take in. Poor Arizona. I had no idea the pain and hurt she's been through. I feel bad knowing that I didn't know any of this about her. She is a very closed off person and this gives me so much to think about. I look up at Ms. Torres who is lost in her own thoughts. Of the past? Of the future? I can't be sure. It's a couple more minutes before she starts talking again.

"It was hard for us to go through the transition from friend/sister to coach/teacher. When ever something good or bad happened in Arizona's life I was the one she always went to. She would show up at my house, walk in, lie down on my couch, and wait for me so she could tell me what was going on in her life. I still can't believe I watched her grow up from this little 3rd grader who was smaller then a basketball to this senior in high school that has scholarship offers from almost every D1 school in the country.

"We talked before I started my teaching career about how things had to change, that I couldn't have a student crashing at my house when things got too hard at home. That lasted for maybe a week. I may be Arizona's person, but she is mine too. She's turn from my little sister into my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

She stops talking again and I take a long look at my Calc teacher. The way she is talking about Arizona seems a little odd. I mean I've had close friends but I've never talked about someone so, I'm not sure, intimately maybe? It seems like there is something here I'm missing but I just can't figure out what it was.

"So Arizona knows all about Mike?" I ask.

"Yes. She has been there through it all. When I met him and we started dating. Each time we took a break. And, last March when we broke up for good. Arizona has gone through it all with me." She replies warily, almost as though she wished Arizona wouldn't have gone through it all with her.

"Then why did you not tell her what we were talking about that one day, when she came in?" I ask.

"I am already bending the lines with what I have with Arizona. If a teacher or principal or anyone would have walked by while I was telling Arizona that I was informing you about my personal life it wouldn't have looked good. I get some slack when it comes to Arizona because the "big" people here know our past, but I still don't think it's a good idea for people to know I talk to you outside our student teacher relationship."

"Can I ask you something personal?" I ask without making eye contact.

"Go ahead." She replies.

"Why did you break up with Mike?" I say hesitantly. "Did it have something to do with Arizona?" I had just worked out the timing of it in my head. Arizona turned 18 in the end of March and Ms. Torres and her boyfriend broke up in the middle of March. We were supposed to be talking about the fact that Arizona had her arm wrapped around me last night. Maybe she is used to sleeping close to someone. Maybe she is always wraps her arm around Ms. Torres when they sleep next to each her. And then, maybe I'm completely crazy for thinking there is something going on with the two of them.

She looks at me and just as she is about to answer the final bell rings to signal the end of the day.


	12. Real Friends

**CHAPTER 12 – Real Friends **

"Sorry Keller. That is a story for another day." She looks down at her work and I can tell I won't be getting any more information out of her today. That's ok though, I have so much new information I need to process.

I head to the locker room and remember that the biggest soccer game of my life is tomorrow. I can't harp on everything I heard during 8th, right now I need to focus on acting normal around Arizona. I don't know how she would feel about Ms. Torres telling me everything about their past.

"So, Callie told you everything huh?" Arizona says to me as soon as I walk into the locker room.

"How…?" I trail off.

She holds up her cell phone. "The joys of instant communication." She smiles.

"I'm sorry. She just started telling me and I didn't" she cuts me off.

"Keller relax. I have wanted to tell you since you started tutoring with her but I didn't know how to bring it up with you. Callie told me she would if you two ever talked about anything other then Calc. What brought the subject up in the first place?" she questions.

"Well we were talking about the party last night and" my voice is drowned out as the rest of the soccer team files into the locker room. She shrugs as me and nods her head towards the other girls. We join in with the conversation as we change for practice.

That night my head goes over and over everything I heard today. Ms. Torres and Arizona are best friends. They are 6 years apart. They have gone through absolutely everything together. Literally. I can't believe I've been friends with Arizona for almost 3 months and didn't know her mom was dead. What does that say about our friendship? I guess that explains why Arizona walks to Ms. Torres after every game instead of going to her parents. Students aren't normally allowed to ride in the same cars as teachers but I guess that's where the leniency with the two of them comes into play. I wonder how often Ms. Torres takes her home. Who even knows if that is where they go though. Who's to say she doesn't spend every night at Ms. Torres's? I mean they both have to go to the same place in the morning. Does Arizona have her own bedroom at Ms. Torres's? Do they sleep in the same bed? Is that why Ms. Torres broke up with Mike? Because Arizona turned 18 and they felt ok being together now that she's legal. My inner monologue won't stop and I need to turn my mind off if I want to get enough sleep for the game tomorrow. I turn on my classical music and just before I fall asleep my brain asks just one more question. Does any of that matter?

I wake up the next morning still thinking about my closest friend and favorite teacher. I'm not even nervous about the game because I cannot seem to focus on the game for more then 10 seconds before my mind goes back to the other subject.

I get a text from Arizona around 11 asking if I want a ride to catch the bus. I reply with a yes and then she asks if I want to hang out before. Again I respond with a yes and she comes to pick me up.

We head back to her house. Her car is the only one there meaning her dad is away on business. I ask where he is and she tells me that he's been gone all week in Chicago and won't be home again until late Wednesday night. I nod and tell her I'm sorry.

She suggests going outside to sit on the trampoline and talk. I agree. It's chilly outside so we bring a blanket to cover up in as we lay next to each other on the tramp. We sit in silence neither of us wanting to start the conversation.

"So…" she starts. I look up at her not knowing how to respond. "How did you sleep last night?" she asks.

"Not very well" I admit to her. "I couldn't seem to turn my mind off."

"I'll bet. It's not everyday you find out your closest friend and teacher are BFF's who grew up together and mean more to each other then anyone else."

I nod. Finally, the one question that I haven't been able to form in my head comes to me. "Why me?" I blurt out giving no meaning to my question.

"Why you what?" she questions.

"Ok, different question. How many people know the extent of your relationship with Ms. Torres?" I ask.

"Well everyone knows I grew up around her and Peters and sports, but I don't know if anyone knows to what extent we are now. I mean the administration and school board know she is my technical "legal guardian" whenever my dad is gone but" I interrupt her.

"Wait, explain." I say not understanding what she means.

" Well it was brought up the winter of my 7th grade year. It was after my mom died and my dad had started leaving me for days at a time. I fell at practice and rolled my ankle. It was nothing bad but Callie wanted to take me to the ER. She signed me in but other then that she was stuck in the waiting room until I came back out. Because she wasn't family they didn't tell her anything or let her stay with me even though I was all alone.

"I obviously told my dad about it so when he got the medical bills he would know why. I asked him if there was anything we could do about getting Callie in the room with me if the situation ever came up again and he was away. He talked to Callie about it who agreed at once. There were some papers to sign but yeah she's it when he is away.

"But other then that, no one knows as much as you do." She says, finally answering my initial question.

"And why is that? Why am I the person who knows? You both just met me 3 months ago." I state.

"Are you mad that you know?" she asks defensively.

"No! Of course not! I just wondered what it was that made you feel like you could trust me. You totally can by the way" I add on for good measure.

"I'm not really sure. When you first came to practice you were quiet and shy and so humble but really nice. You didn't know anything about anyone including me. You didn't know about my mom and my past and you didn't pity me. You became my friend because you actually wanted to, not because you felt you had too. Which, by the way, is how most of my friends are. There parents give them shit about the poor girl with the dead mom so they talk to me, and make nice. But not one of them truly knows me or even cares to know me.

"Ever since my mom died people are really touchy around me, even to this day. They are always worried they will say the wrong thing. We haven't had someone new on the team ever and having a fresh face was so nice. Someone who looked at me as me, and not as the girl with the dead mom. Callie and I talked about telling you multiple times. She already gets nervous with how close we are and the idea of brining someone else into our world scared her. In the end though, she could tell how much I needed another person I could completely be myself with, and let you in on our lives."

She pauses. I'm not really sure why. Maybe remembering all the conversations that started months ago once I got here. "Anyway, I couldn't figure out how to tell you or even how to bring up the subject so she said if I wanted, she would subtly bring it up while she tutored you" she finishes.

"She never did though" I add.

"I know. Everyday it was the same thing, just waiting to see what would happen with you. I wanted to tell you myself but how do you just throw that on someone?" she asks.

I nod knowing she means about the difficultly of bringing up a topic of discussion.

"I was so relieved when I got the text yesterday telling me she told you. I felt like I could finally be myself with you and now I don't have to hide any part of my life. Is that ok? We didn't really ever ask how you though about unloading all of this on you" she asks.

I can tell she is scared to hear my answer.

"I mean yeah it's a lot to take in but of course I'm ok with it. I looked at you as my closest friend before I knew and that hasn't changed. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me and be yourself around me" I respond sincerely.

I can see her shoulders drop and hear the breath she lets out. Wow she really was nervous to hear my answer.

She smiles at me. "That is very good to hear Keller. But that's enough about my sad pathetic life. What's going on in yours?"


	13. D-10

**CHAPTER 13 – D-10**

We spend the next few hours getting Subway for lunch and talk about the upcoming basketball season and my chances of making the team. Arizona has full court in the back of her house (she told me it was a guilt gift from her dad after he started working so much) so we mess around shooting before we have to leave for the bus.

Arizona said she wasn't at all surprised with how well my shot was. That if we compared it to my shot in soccer and if my basketball skill is close to my soccer skill I won't have a problem making Varsity. Hearing this from one of the top recruits in the country really took a weight off my shoulders.

2 ½ hours later we had made it to the field, dressed in our uniforms, and were lining up on the field about to start our District 10 championship game against MPS.

After half time it was 0-0. That half had to be the hardest I have every played soccer by far. Those girls can really play and have skills I've never seen before. I'm exhausted already and have 40 more minutes to go. I look around and it's not just me who is tired. Our coach tried bringing our spirits up but no one even looks up at him. The starting 11 girls meet at the 40 yard line and get into our huddle before we take our places on the field. Arizona takes her place as captain and gives us a pep talk.

"Look, I know everyone is exhausted and I know no one expected us to get this far or have it be tied at 0 at the half. But that is exactly why we need to come out so much stronger this half! What do we have to lose?" She looks around at each one of us. "No one expects us to win. We are clearly the underdog and everyone in this stadium knows it. Personally I want to be part of the first team at Seattle not only to beat MPS for the first time but to be the first ever District 10 champions! Now who is with me?!" She puts her hand up in the middle of the huddle. The team quickly follows by screaming yeah and putting their hands up as well. "Now let's go out there and kick some ass. Huskies on three!"

The beginning of the 2nd half goes much like the first. It is a very fast paced game. We are down near MPS' goal and I have the ball on the sideline. I'm able to do a quick move and get past my defender and cross the ball right into the middle of the field outside the goal box. Arizona who was hiding behind her defender brakes out in front of her girl who didn't see it coming. The ball connects with her head and she puts it in the back of the net.

We're all screaming as we run up to Arizona to hug her. No one, including Webber, notices as MPS sends their sweeper up to forward.

They kick off and they send the ball up to #16 (the sweeper now playing up front.) She has the best shot of anyone in the league. She can clear the ball from one 18 yard line to the other. Not two minutes after we score she takes a long shot from the 30 yard line hitting the upper 90 corner of our net.

It's like déjà vu but with green and white. They are all hugging #16 just as we did to Arizona. The girl goes back to her spot at sweeper as the game resumes. After 80 minutes of regulation the score is one again tied this time at 1-1.

If I thought I was exhausted at half time is it nothing to what I am feeling now. We have two 10 minute periods before the game goes into shoot-outs. That is the one thing we HAVE to avoid at all costs. The MPS goalie is better. Plain and simple. Our best (and let's be honest, only) option to win is getting another goal from the get go. We have kick off so that gives us a quick advantage if we can capitalize on it.

The whistle blows and we're 5 minutes in with no goal. It's sudden death now so the first team to score will win. I can tell our girls are getting nervous and tired. We're getting sloppy with our passes and getting beat to almost every ball. At the four minute mark we get a lucky break away after our sweeper Addison sends it downfield. Arizona catches up to the ball before anyone else. I see her get ready to cross the ball into the middle. I am too far behind to be the person she is aiming for but I see Christina moving around in the middle waiting. I run like hell just in case it gets past her.

Just before Arizona crushes it into the middle Christina looks back and sees my position. She runs toward Arizona drawing her girl out of the box. I see what she is doing and know I have to outrun my girl. I give my last burst of energy as I run to Arizona's crossed ball. I stick out my leg as a last effort stretch and feel the ball connect with my foot as I see it soar into the net.

I collapse. From exhaustion. From joy. From I don't know what. I just won us the D-10 championship game. My team swamps me all jumping on top of my body. I feel Arizona directly above me. "Way to go kid. I couldn't be more proud" I hear her whisper in my ear.

We shake hands with MPS and wait while they get their medals and trophy. When it's our turn, the entire stadium erupts with applause. I can see Ms. Torres in the stands and I have never seen her smile so big. She doesn't look away from Arizona once and Arizona's eyes are locked on her as well.

Again the thought goes through my mind that they are something more. When I go up to get my medal I see my family waving at me. My mom is crying and my dad has his arms around her and my brother. I give them a wave and a huge smile.

After everything is said and done we get onto the bus for the ride back to school. There is talk of another party this time at Addison's house but I am too exhausted to even think about anything but sleep. I sit with Arizona on the way home and lean my head on her shoulder. I fall asleep for the half hour bus ride back to SHS.

She nudges me gently when we get here and helps me into the front seat of her car. I hear her yell to the other girls that we won't make it to the party but to have fun.

I don't know what's going on. Where are my parents?

Arizona gets into to the drivers seat and starts to pull away from the parking lot. I finally manage to open my eyes enough to see that we are headed to her house.

"What's going on?" I ask very sleepily.

"You and I are having a sleepover. I already spoke to your parents and they are cool with it. I know I didn't really ask you but I figured you wouldn't mind." She pauses. "Do you?"

"No, not at all" I manage to get out. I know her dad is gone and I would never want to be left home alone in that big house. Then it dawns on me. "What about Ms. Torres?"

"Well…" I turn and open my eyes long enough to look at her. I question her with my eyes. "She's there already, making us dinner. Is that ok?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yeah" I respond waking up more now. "I'm actually starving now that you mention it."

Well this is it I think to myself. My first time hanging out with my teacher outside of school. What do I call her? How should I act? Should I say anything about what I've been thinking about the two of them or just keep it to myself?

"Keller, are you ok?" I hear Arizona ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." I can hear the lie in my tone and I'm sure Arizona can too. She pulls to the side of the road as we enter her subdivision.

"Keller, you don't have to come over. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I know how weird this must be for you."

"No I want to cove over." I reply.

"Well then I can ask her to leave."

"No!" I sort of yell.

"Um…ok." I can tell she is suppressing a smile by now.

"I just don't know how to act. I mean she's my teacher. What do I call her? What is ok to talk about? I'm just nervous."

She looks right into my eyes. "It's ok no to know how to act. Call her whatever you're comfortable with. Ms. Torres, Callie, or just avoid calling her anything if that's easier. Everything and anything is ok to talk about. But again, just talk about whatever you feel comfortable with. And it's ok to be nervous, I'm nervous too."

I nod and she finishes the short drive to her home. "Oh and don't worry, you can shower and I have clothes you can borrow too" she says plugging her nose. "You stink."

"That, my friend, is the smell of a champion." I say with a huge smile on my face. I feel slightly better as Arizona's house comes into view.


	14. First Time

**CHAPTER 14 – First Time**

We pull into the driveway and Arizona parks next to Ms. Torres's silver Toyota Scion. I have to admit, her car is really fly. It's a sleek and small 2 door with a hatchback and huge rims. It's really nice considering she's a school teacher and only 24 years old.

We walk in and as soon as Ms. Torres sees Arizona a huge smile spreads across her face. She walks up to her and engulfs her in a bear hug. "I am so proud of you" she whispers, just as Arizona did to me. I know I wasn't supposed to hear so I set my bag down more loudly then normal.

"Keller," she turns to me. "You played so great. Amazing goal at the end. You two really know how to put on a show."

I smile. "Thanks" I say shyly. "Arizona is it cool if I shower now?"

"Yeah, totally. You can use the bathroom in my bedroom." She points the way even though I already know which room is her.

I've only been in here once and just for a second so I've never really gotten to look around. I see pictures upon pictures covering the walls, most of Arizona and Ms. Torres. The left wall of the room is where they start. These pictures are when Arizona was young, probably 3rd grade when she met Ms. Torres and started managing the basketball team. They go around the walls and end on the other side. The last couple pictures look really recent, this summer I guess. I look at all of them in between and it tells a story of the two girls growing up together. Here and there other people join in but the majority of them have both Ms. Torres and Arizona in them.

There is one picture on her night stand of her and her mom. It must have been right before her mom's cancer came back. Arizona looks to be in 6th or 7th grade and her mom is clearly not sick.

On the walls there are a few pictures of her and her dad but none after 7th grade. I spend a couple more minutes looking at all the pictures seeing the pure joy in both girls' faces.

I walk into the bathroom and realize I will need clothes when I get out. I walk back through her room and stop when I get to the door. I hear the two of them talking but can't make out what either is saying. I peek out the door and thankfully neither is turned towards me. I watch the two of them interact, mainly to see if my theory about the two of them is true.

They are laughing as they stand very close to each other in the kitchen. Ms. Torres puts her hand on Arizona's forearm as she bends down at the waist from laughing so hard. She stands back up and her bangs have fallen in her face. Arizona reaches up and brushes them back to the side of her tan face. They look at each other and that is when I close the door quietly and walk back into the bathroom.

As I shower I think about what I just witnessed. I think it is safe to say that my theory is correct. I mean I obviously just witnessed a very intimate moment. What were they going to do next? Keep talking? Hug? Kiss? I can't seem to wrap my mind around it. I mean a student teacher relationship? Nothing like this ever happened back in PA. I realize that the entire time I have thought about this, from the get go, I never once thought about the fact that it is two girls. That is not the part I'm worried or even care about; I don't want them to get caught for the sake of Ms. Torres career. I like both of them so much and if they're happy together then I'm happy too. Just add it to the list of secrets they are keeping from everyone. I feel bad for them. If this what is going on between the two of them then how bad must it suck that they have to hide literally every aspect of their relationship.

I am personally ok with keeping all of their secrets, I think. I mean as long as they haven't killed anyone or something crazy like that, then what is the problem? And let's be serious, it's not my secret to tell anyway. I like that thy can trust me an I'm sure I'm going to have fun hanging out with both of them regardless if they are a couple, or just a couple of friends.

"Keller!" I hear interrupting my thoughts. "The pizza's ready! Hurry up!" I hear Arizona yell from the kitchen.

"Ok! Coming." I yell back to her. I finish my shower and when I get out there are clothes waiting for me. I change and head out to the kitchen.

"How was your shower?" Arizona asks, thankfully starting up the conversation. I answer with good as I walk over and grab a slice of pizza. We start to talk about everything as we eat the game, soccer, school, college. After a while Arizona goes to shower leaving just Ms. Torres and me.

I have to admit, it is a little awkward sitting here without a desk between us. I keep thinking back to the question I never got an answer to. Why did she break up with Mike? Now I am sure it had something to do with Arizona. I want to ask but how weird would that be?

"Keller, is everything ok?" she sounds concerned.

"Why did you break up with Mike?" I blurt out. I turn bright red. OH MY GOD. I cannot believe I just said that.

"Oh so we're just diving right in are we?" she says with a smile and small laugh.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just kind of came out." I am mortified.

"No it's ok. I'm glad you care enough about this situation to ask questions. Now…why did I break up with Mike…

"Well, as you know, when it ended, we had been dating for four years already. He and I started dating in the end of February of my sophomore year of college. Everything was great for the first few months but that summer is when Arizona's mom and Peters both died. After that Arizona and I were constantly together. I was trying to get her to work through everything and I didn't really give Mike the time he thought he deserved with me. So, from the beginning Arizona was kind of a sore spot with us. I mean, don't get me wrong, he played nice and when she would come over he always talked and watched TV and things with her, but when it was just the two of us he would tell me how he really felt.

"Even though he felt that way, we stayed together because we really liked each other. He got more and more used to Arizona being around and was happy once school started as she was obviously not there. Mike never really understood our relationship and would get mad when I would choose to be with her over him. Yes I did love Mike but Arizona and I had been number one in each others lives for so long, we had a very strong and special bond that couldn't be broken.

"Last year Arizona and I went on a road trip over Christmas break, up to Lake Superior, and we didn't invite Mike. That really upset him and made his dislike for Arizona even stronger. Here I was, again, after almost 4 years of dating, choosing to be with Arizona over him. We got into a huge fight because he wanted me to spend Christmas with his family. I told him about our trip the day before he was going to ask me to go home with him. His family lives in North Dakota and I've only met them a couple times. When I chose my 17 year old friend to spend my holiday with, instead of him, he wasn't pleased. The past 3 years Arizona has spent holidays and birthdays with my family. I think Mike was looking forward to spending time alone with just me over break. Even if Arizona and I hadn't planned this road trip I never would have left her alone, but he didn't know that.

"We didn't talk the entire time I was gone, which was actually nice. I know it might sound bad to say but it was nice not to have to constantly check my phone. Arizona and I rented a cabin up by the lake. They have mountains up there and we went skiing and had a blast sitting by the fire and just being together. When I got back and saw his name flash across my phone, I realized for the first that I couldn't actually remember the last night I felt "in love" with him." She puts quotes around those two words but doesn't stop there.

"If I was able to be away from him for almost 2 weeks without 1 word, and could honestly care less, what did that say about our relationship?

"I realized that the main part of it was that I couldn't be with someone who treated the people I care so much about the way he did. We stayed together to give it one last try. We had been together for 4 years and I honestly thought he was the guy I would one day end up marrying. I think I would have regretted breaking up with him then because I would have always thought what if. I did continue to put Arizona before him, and in March of last year I had had enough of the way he was treating both Arizona and myself. One situation was over the top and I ended it for good." She stops talking after that and we sit for a couple seconds.

What the heck, I mean I have already made a fool of myself by asking the first question, so why not keep going? "What was the situation?" I ask tentatively.


	15. Flashback

**CHAPTER 15 – Flashback**

**CALLIE TORRESS POINT OF VIEW (March of 2012)**

The final school bell has just rung as Arizona walks into my classroom, probably to find out what is going on tonight. "Sorry Arizona, I have a ton of work to catch up on so I won't be home until later. Why don't you go over to my place and I'll be there as soon as I can." She nods in agreement and heads out the door.

About 15 minutes later my phone vibrates and it's a text from Arizona letting me know she made it. I ask her if she wants me to pick up anything for dinner. 5 minutes goes by with no response. That's not unusual, especially if she's started her homework. I'll give her another 10 minutes, before I call her. I know Arizona and I know for a fact that she always has her phone on her, so now I'm actually worried. I try again and tell myself if she doesn't answer I'm going straight home. No answer. Now I'm _really_ worried.

I try her again a couple more times on the way home. Thankfully, her car is in the driveway so at least she's still here. I don't even notice Mike's car parked on the road as I run into the front door.

As soon as I'm inside the house I hear yelling coming from the kitchen. I recognize the voice instantly because it's one I've heard for the past 4 years. I come into the doorway and I see Mike standing over Arizona who is lying on the floor bawling her eyes out. I notice that her hand is clutched tight to her cheek and I scream. I don't even know what words are coming out of my mouth. All I know is that I rum right up to Mike pushing him away from Arizona.

"Get the out of my house!" I scream.

I hear him mumble something like "always there for Arizona". "You are damn right I am always here for her you crazy ass-hole! Now get out of my house before I call the cops!"

I watch him walk to the door, but he stops before leaving. There's a vase he got for me sitting next to the door on a table. I watch as he picks it up and smashes it to the ground. "Get out!" I yell again as I bend down to check on Arizona.

"It's gonna be ok babe. You're fine. He won't ever come near you again. I promise." I feel sick. This is entirely fault. I was the one who brought him into her life. I was the one who stayed with him time after time. I was the one who didn't see the kind of guy he really is. She has gone through so much in her life already and now this. What kind of horrible person am I?

She takes her hand away from her face and looks me right in the eye. "This isn't your fault" she says with force.

"Yes it is Arizona. Who" she cuts me off.

"No. Do not think for even one second that it is." She starts crying into my arms again before she can say anymore. I pick her up and carry her into my room where she falls asleep quickly.

I leave the bedroom and call the cops. I tell them everything that happened and give them Mike's address. They tell me not to worry, that they will take care of it. I hang up and continue on to clean up the shattered vase. I see Arizona's phone on the ground and pick it up. 5 missed calls, all from me. I walk back into the bedroom and lay on the bed until Arizona wakes up.

About an hour later I see her eyelashes flutter open and we talk about what happened. She tells me everything…

"I was sitting in the kitchen doing my homework when I heard the front door open. I knew you had to work late but I thought, I don't know, you finished early or something. I yelled kitchen so you would know where I was at. He came in and when he saw me, I saw that he instantly became furious. I tried my best to act normal and not show how scared I was in my voice but I was terrified.

"He asked where you were and in the steadiest voice I could I told him you were working late and would be home later. I told him that I would let you know he stopped over if he wanted. That seemed to get him even angrier. My phone was sitting next to me and I saw it go off with your name but so did he. He grabbed it and said 'If she's working then she doesn't want to be bothered by you' and threw it into the living room somewhere.

"He asked when you were getting home and I couldn't answer. I just couldn't I was so scared." I see the tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"It's ok Arizona." I start brushing the hair behind her ear as she lies with her head in my lap. "You can stop."

"No I want to finish. After I didn't answer he knew how terrified I was. He sat down and said he would just have to wait with me. We sat there for about 10 minutes and I tried as hard as I could to just do my homework and not think about anything else.

"My phone went off while it was in the living room and he knew the ringtone was yours. I could see him clenching his hands as the music played but I didn't dare get up and get it. It went off again with your ringtone and that time he couldn't hold his anger in. He stood up smacking his hands on the table and yelled 'What are you doing to my girlfriend Arizona?' I kept my eyes down on my work but stupidly said under my breath that you won't be his girlfriend for long. That's when she smacked me. I fell off my chair and let everything out that I had been holding in since the moment he walked into the room. He kept yelling at me and that's when you walked in." She has tears in her eyes and before they spill over I pull her into my hug.

"Arizona, I promise that everything is going to be ok. You are right, he is not my boyfriend anymore and I couldn't be happier to be rid of him. It's just you and me now ok?"


End file.
